


日光酒

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, abo注意！, 公司背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 如见荒山绿，如倾日光酒。（abo甜文一篇）





	日光酒

（一）

金发女人一点也不想去见那该死的家伙。

她的指尖在桌上厚厚一沓文件上转了个圈，几乎已经能想象对方优雅地交叉着腿，坐在黑色沙发上讽刺地微笑着的模样了。

原本胜券在握的竞标没下来，连着文件也成了废纸。那些写满规划的字体排在一块，在惨白的A4纸上露出同样讽刺的笑容。她和她的上司，那位好看的黑发女人，向来关系恶劣。她前任上司走后，大家纷纷揣测这位拿股份进公司的高管是不是上公司关系户，也的确如此。这个消息在Regina刚到公司时就被同事挖了个透，她是现任Mills总裁的独女，总部未来的继承人。

虽然身价如此之高，对方却一点都没有千金大小姐的柔弱架子，手段雷厉风行得不可思议，简直有些独断的意味。这也正是金发女人和她关系越来越恶劣的原因。她是公司二把手，前任上司在时，少不了她商议决定，现在黑发女人把所有事都揽去，又在公司安排亲信，独独把自己给撇在外面，明眼人都看得出这是什么意味。

两人气氛越来越僵，公司高管会议时，金发女人的话越来越少，即使有，也只是冷冰冰的几句。就在上月，当黑发女人把竞标扔她桌上时，她险些没被她那高高在上的样子给气个半死。

现在，她看着桌上那叠作废了的文件，不由头疼起来，偏偏助理又在早上通知她把文件拿给Regina，规划已经作废，不揉进垃圾桶，反要呈在总裁桌上，算什么道理，不过是对方想奚落她一番罢了！

金发女人如此想着，却还是抱起了那叠文件，狠狠踩着她的高跟鞋，往总裁办公室走去。

Emma走到总裁门口时，忽然感觉有些不太对劲，她闻到了Omega信息素的味道。Alpha对Omega信息素非常敏感，虽然只有一点，也绝无弄错的可能。金发女人怔了怔，她的脚步顿在了原地。

Regina是个非常优秀的Alpha。现在，一个未婚配的Alpha办公室里竟然有Omega信息素的味道，白痴都知道意味着什么。Emma的脸颊微微发烫，她从门把上抬起手，正准备离开，忽然顿住了。

她对黑发女人的不满由来已久，这次更是气得想把文稿扔对方桌上辞职不干。她咬咬唇，也不惧打断对方的缠绵，伸手就敲了敲办公室的门。金发女人冷哼一声，下次合该拿这事讽刺对方！

但出乎意料的是，办公室并未传出黑发女人冷冷的回应声，更别说那位偷渡陈仓的Omega了。Emma不由蹙起眉，又加重了些，办公室里一片死寂，除了那一点点萦绕在鼻尖的Omega气味，竟然一点人的迹象也没有。

金发女人咬咬唇，将手重新搭在门把上，眉蹙得更紧了。她一闭眼，把门手压下去，门没锁，一下就开了。

一进门，浓郁的，苹果酒味的Omega气味扑面而来，办公室到处都是这种味道，萦绕在心尖，让她一阵难受。

办公室里看不见人，往常黑发女人坐的沙发上也空无一人，但Omega味道实在让人奇怪。Emma又往办公室里走了几步，Omega的气味轻拽着她的心脏，她感觉嗓子有些渴，整个人晕乎乎的——她从来没有置身于如此强烈的Omega气息中，像走上水汪汪的太阳，她已经不能再继续抛出疑问，Regina到底去了哪，这个办公室为什么会有这么浓烈的Omega信息素，这分明是未被标记的Omega信息素气味。金发女人不知所措，她竭力平缓自己已经乱了的呼吸，正想把文件放在Regina桌上，忽然听见一声压抑得很厉害的喘息声从桌后传来。

Emma的心像被什么晃荡，一直浮在空中。那声低沉的喘息是Omega的嗓音，将她猛地向下拽去。金发女人压下悸动，她试探地，小心走到桌后，整个人都怔住了——她的上司，那位黑发女人，靠着办公桌，蜷缩着，她抱着膝盖，咬着指关节，整个人都在发颤，那很浓郁的Omega信息素味道此时萦绕在她披着的大衣上，她的职业裙上，她白皙的脖颈上，她的手腕上，那好闻的味道就像苹果酒，却一点也没有苹果酒的清淡，反而极其浓烈。她双手依旧紧紧攥着，却因听到Emma的脚步声抬起头，那双平日里冷冰冰的褐色眸子氤氲着雾气，暧昧不明。金发女人怔怔看着她，忽然凝固在了原地。

Regina咬咬唇，艰难地指了指不远处沙发下的箱子，她已经很虚弱，因此抬手也非常困难，Emma这才如梦方醒，她疾步往沙发那走去，走的时候魂不守舍，险些跌了一跤。她手忙脚乱地拉出箱子，从里面取出一个针管，又抓起几支抑制剂，急急忙忙走回Regina身边。

对方紧紧抱着膝盖，艰难地抑制着，这时，金发女人走到她面前，Alpha的气息忽然从上方而下，将Regina整个人笼罩住，血管中仿佛像细微的电流流过，她浑身一软，低哼了出声。

金发女人拿着针管，脸颊已经彻彻底底发烫了。她半蹲下身，对方身上Omega的味道紧紧勾着她，她咽口口水，一股难以抑制的冲动让她想离对方更近一点，她努力用溃不成兵的理智约束自己。Regina温软的手臂被对方捏住，Alpha身上很温暖，热气也源源不断而来，一阵颤动忽然从背脊攀上，Regina紧紧咬住唇，眸中的雾气越结越重。

Emma又弯下腰，在旁边的地板上摸刚刚放下抑制剂，她的指尖刚刚碰到冰凉的玻璃瓶，忽然浑身一僵——对方从背后紧紧抱住了她的腰。Alpha的味道很好闻，像晃荡的太阳，暖融融的，黑发女人骨子里痛苦，难以抑制的躁动暂且匍匐下来。金发女人却已经整个人都动不了了，她跪坐在地上，呼吸都很困难。身后人的气息紧紧缠绕在她的鼻尖，对方身体的曲线紧紧贴着她，她紧紧咬住唇，手中装着抑制剂的小玻璃瓶哐当一声，碎在了地上。

金发女人连忙去捡，她拿起另一个玻璃瓶，另一手颤抖地拿着针管，要去将抑制剂抽出来，却发现玻璃瓶是空的——她错拿了已经用完的抑制剂。

骨头中的痒意难以抑制，竟然攀着背脊一点点向上。黑发女人身上因Alpha的气息暂时安定下来的痒意，越来越剧烈，但她依旧紧紧抱着对方，如饮鸩止渴。Regina的温热的手探进她的衣摆，金发女人颤了颤，她握住那双手，却不由颤得越来越厉害。

“救救我……”

对方压制的，痛苦的，带着喘息的声音从她身后传来，带着浓烈的Omega的苹果酒味，金发女人像被拉入一个深深的漩涡，不停晃荡着，挤压着，她浑身都难受得不行，听着对方间断的，压抑的喘息声。她喉咙里的空气像被尽数抽走。

“……帮我……”

Emma紧紧咬了咬唇，她转过身，试着，探过去，轻轻吻了吻她的唇角，Omega的味道一股脑涌进来，她无意识凑得更近了，整个人和对方贴在一起。金发女人被Omega的气息搅得心慌意乱，她吻得磕磕碰碰，酥痒的感觉自接触的地方一路顺开。Regina难受地闭了闭眼，她揽住金发女人的脖颈，凑得更近了些，才使得对方顺着唇齿而入。

在金发女人吻进去时，浓烈的Alpha气息将黑发女人整个人都包裹住。金发女人的信息素带着太阳般让人亲近的暖意，又因Omega的信息素沾染上难以掩盖的情欲。Regina低低地喘了几声，身上披着的大衣滑落下去。她整个人都已经失去了力气，瘫软在对方怀里，任由两人的唇齿交缠。

身上燥热的情欲非但没有因这个吻止住，反而被撩得越来越烈。Regina 伸手去拽金发女人的衣角，偏过头，露出白皙的脖颈。

Emma 顺着她的唇而下，到颔端，一路吻吮着。她的牙齿时而磕上去，Regina 拽着她衣领的手更紧了些，她的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，骨头都几乎在酥痒。

对方已经继续埋头向下，她吻得跌跌撞撞，慌不择路。Regina 的手越攥越紧，她难以抑制地闷哼一声，脚尖一瞬间蜷缩起来，眼中的雾气溢了出来。

黑发女人推了推她，她没有力气，因此推得轻飘飘的，反倒像要把人拉过来。她在对方怀里，紧咬着唇，像只乖巧的猫。金发女人看着她，心中越来越痒，她又凑过去，继续去吻Omega 的唇。已经难受得不行的黑发女人想去瞪她，她艰难地维持住呼吸，吐气声带着温热的Omega信息素的味道。声音落在金发女人的耳畔，带着连连的喘息，一点恼骂的威力也没有。

“白痴……”黑发女人蜷缩在她的怀里，想避开她唇上的吻，声音都带了点哭腔。“……别亲了……TM帮我标记啊！”

（二）

Belle抱着一叠文件，跟在总裁女士身后，匆匆朝会议室赶去。对方高跟鞋的声音踩碎在时间间隙中，秘书小姐的头埋进那叠高高的文件里，竟然不由自主地出神起来。 

她总觉得最近总裁和副总的关系非常奇怪，也说不出是哪奇怪。就拿现在说吧，匆匆从对面出来的金发女人朝总裁这打了个招呼，总裁优雅地微微一笑，回应了一句Miss Swan。对方那双浅绿色的眸子就怔怔地看着她，直到黑发女人从她肩边擦过，才如梦方醒，和她们一起往会议室赶去。

实在太奇怪了，总裁几乎每天都喊她“Miss Swan，”对方反应得跟喊她“Emma”一样，不，也许还要过分点。

脾气温柔的秘书小姐困惑着，倒没计较对方没跟她打招呼，现在目光还留在Regina身上的事。

说起总裁和副总，两人都是非常优秀的Alpha，想追她们的Omega，甚至Alpha——她们太有吸引力了，能从地球这端排到太阳那端。作为Regina的秘书，Belle也有一点点小发言权，对方虽然待人冷冰冰的，但有时候意外地温柔。拿上次来说，她胃痛缩在墙边站也站不起来，照总裁不爱管闲事的性子，居然亲自去了人事部给她请假，还带了杯暖烘烘的红糖水给她。虽然胃痛和经期根本是两码事，但小秘书还是感动得两眼汪汪，就差以身相许了。

至于金发女人，就更不用说了。她脾气随和得一点架子也没有，和公司很多人都私交很好。Belle跟在两人身后进了会议室，帮总裁拉开椅子，取出她要的文件，再把咖啡递过去。对方抬起眼，朝她微微笑了一下。

对了，忘记说，总裁还是个好看到让人想把心掏出来的人。

Belle站在Regina身后，工作汇报已经开始了，金发女人的目光却还是停留在总裁身上，竟然像在怔神。

Regina刚进公司时，两人不和的消息一直隐隐涌动在传言中。从客观角度说，总裁应该是不喜欢对方的。因为她上任后的众多举措里，将近一半是在打压金发女人，但这并不稀奇，在尔虞我诈的高层中也算常事。但也许……小秘书努力回忆着，她想起Regina刚进公司那会，金发女人偶尔还会来办公室，并不是为了什么公司要事，她拿着两杯热饮，一杯是自己的热可可，一杯是总裁的黑咖啡，坐在对方沙发上，笑眼弯弯的。Regina边埋头看文件，边听她有一着没一着的闲聊，倒挺耐心。

后来为什么关系越来越僵呢？好像和某位高管辞退有关，又好像和某次竞标有关。金发女人再也没有拿着咖啡进总裁办公室，总裁也再也没有和她一起大笑过，取而代之的则是优雅礼貌的微笑，和她面对每个人的微笑如出一辙。

再后来，关系越来越恶劣。有时是迫不得已的礼貌点头，有时甚至连招呼也不打，就这么冷漠地擦肩而过。

今天Emma是怎么回事？Belle困惑地想，对方还在怔神。不过因为她已经很少在会议上提出发言了——说了也只会心冷，倒不是次次都被Regina驳回去，而是被总裁提拔上的几个高管言辞激烈地反对回去。因此她现在怔神，也未让人察觉不对劲。

Belle轻轻叹口气，总裁还在专注地听着汇报。她看着总裁轻轻敲着桌子的指尖，忽然怔住了。

她记起了一点以前的事，似乎就在她俩刚闹僵的那段时间，总裁还没有让她去买咖啡——因为每天的咖啡总是金发女人帮她带上来的。似乎又过了一段时间，那时金发女人再也不会捧着咖啡坐在沙发上看着Regina笑了。总裁走到正打着字的她面前，语气依旧冷冷的，却有种莫名的叹息。

她说，“帮我去买杯咖啡吧。”

-

Belle又想起来，明明助理就可以送的文件，Regina却每次都踩着高跟鞋，亲自下楼给对方。她的态度漫不经心，甚至有点傲慢，但毕竟是最后一点，小小的骄傲了。

Belle有些感慨，顷刻，她忽然怔住了。就在Emma收回目光，重新看向文件的一会后——甚至还没有一会，她看见总裁朝对方那看了一眼，唇边弯起一点点笑意，只有一点点，但也足够明晰。

Belle忽然感觉心脏被什么攥住，差点呼吸不上来。

总裁……她知道Emma一直在看她？

还挺开心的？！

会议结束后，Belle来不及整理震惊的心情，匆匆拿了工作凭证，和一位同事一起去子公司拿文书。她一路回想着总裁露出的笑，并不是常见的，优雅礼貌的笑容，而是轻飘飘，氤氲着某种若即若离的笑。

Belle想着那个笑，耳尖微微发红。温柔善良的小秘书还没有谈过恋爱，当然不懂调笑的意思。但某种隐隐约约的东西搅得她心中发慌。她深吸一口气，决定把这事抛在脑后，虽然如此，她的脸颊还是烫得很厉害。

身边的同事关切地询问她，她摇摇头，却还在想总裁和金发女人，想着她们在会议上的争执，想着那杯热乎乎的黑咖啡，想着总裁从她手里拿过文件，踩着高跟鞋走向楼下。Belle想，她们本应是很好的朋友吧。

温柔的姑娘被这些念头搅得心不在焉，就连同事好几句笑语也没听清，她们的车停在子公司楼下，又从子公司离开。小秘书拿着新的文件夹，向楼上走去，她还在想她们到底是怎么回事，却怎么也想不清。

快到总裁办公室门口时，Belle深吸了一口气，决定把这些从早上起就纠缠不清的困惑暂且搁置，她的上司心思通透，如果知道她没有专心工作，反倒一个劲地想她的八卦，也许还会愠怒起来。小秘书一手臂弯抱着新拿来的文件夹，另一手去推半掩的门，整个人就这么死机在原地。

总裁一如既往坐在办公椅上，金发女人隔在她和办公桌间。她们离得很近，Emma埋在对方耳边，Regina轻垂着睫毛，因此Belle看不清两人的神情。

她们之前应该还说了什么，但声音太轻，年轻的小秘书也就没有听见。但当金发女人再开口时，虽然声音依旧很轻，但好在办公室足够空旷，足够安静，足够让Belle听到了。

“不管是Alpha还是Omega，”小秘书看见Regina睫毛轻轻颤了颤，金发女人声音很固执，还有点孩子气，“Regina，我就是喜欢你。” 

Belle的心猛地跳动起来，她咬住自己的指关节，竭力不发出声音。忽然，她的脸颊烧了起来，耳根变得通红，急忙退出去，将门合上了。

年轻的小秘书靠着门，她捂着自己的胸口，喘了口气。

作为一个Beta，她有时真不懂这些门都不关的Alpha脑子里都在想什么。

（三）

金发女人在Regina办公室的黑色沙发上午睡了一会，醒来时，黑发女人仍旧坐在办公桌前，手里拿着文件，微微抿着唇，神情有点点严肃。

Regina Mills严肃工作的模样无疑排得上性感Top10。金发女人撑着下巴，靠在侧枕上，对方睫毛时而轻轻一颤，颤得她心里都有些发痒。金发女人从沙发上起身，她悄悄走过去，从黑发女人背后抱住她的腰。

她身上很好闻，无论是遮掩的Alpha香水味，还是颈窝一点点Omega自己的苹果酒味，都带着Regina的气息。她埋头贴着她的颈窝，擦过的金发蹭得黑发女人有些痒。Regina任由对方从后边抱着她，手里依旧拿着文件在看。

Emma探过头去吻Regina的唇角，对方轻哼一声，倒把文件放下了，不过却无奈地叹口气，“别闹了，下午还要开会呢。”

她的语气很轻柔，因此一点威慑力也没有。金发女人眨巴眨巴那双浅绿色的眼睛，不依不舍地抱着她，闻着对方身上好闻的味道，她身上暖融融的，几乎要和对方融在一起。 

“Miss Swan，”Regina叹口气，“汇报资料整理好了吗？”

金发女人看着她，Regina轻轻蹙着眉，也和她对视着。Emma原先极讨厌对方那句生疏冷硬的“Miss Swan”。但注视着黑发女人那晕开的褐色眸子，却越发觉得可爱起来——Regina微微蹙着眉，神情带着点困惑，可爱到叫人想去亲她。

“整理好了，”Emma隔在她和办公桌之间，轻轻在她耳边说。Regina伸手去揉她的金发，纵容得对方越发得意忘形起来。那家伙又凑去亲她的颈窝，闹得Regina有点痒，她想佯装愠怒，唇边的笑意却出卖了她，于是黑发女人只好半是无奈，半是纵容地看着她，被她压得紧紧和座椅的皮革贴在一起。

“下午还有会，要补妆，我想再睡会。”

金发女人乖乖从她身上起来，那双浅绿色的眼睛看起来还有点可怜兮兮。她看着斜靠在办公椅上的黑发女人，对方唇边的口红刚刚被她蹭掉了一点。她有点心虚地眨眨眼，说，“你睡吧，我帮你。”

Regina伸出手，指了指抽屉里的化妆匣，举止懒洋洋的，显然没对金发女人抱多大期望。Emma拿了几样出来，黑发女人靠在办公椅的靠背，轻轻垂下眼，似乎已经开始小憩了。

金发女人刮了点乳霜，轻轻涂在她脸上。乳霜凉凉的，金发女人的手指却带着暖热的气息。她小心翼翼地在将乳霜在她脸上抹匀，动作很轻缓，生怕惊扰她。Emma的指腹擦过她的脸颊，眼睛眨也不眨地看着她。她一边抹着，一边思索——怎么会有人这么好看呢，怎么会有人好看到怎么也看不够呢。

Regina轻轻闭着眼，对方手上的动作很轻柔，乳霜凉凉的，又带着金发女人指尖上的暖意。对方温热的呼吸时而擦在脸上，弄得她有点痒。又过上一小会，Regina听见什么东西翻动的声音，对方将乳霜搁下了，拿了支口红过来。

这支口红是新的，还没有拆装，见对方眨巴眨巴眼看着她，她也只好缴械投降。金发女人捏住她的下巴，用指腹一点点抹掉原来的口红。Regina看着她抹，有点困了，又轻轻垂下眼，想再睡上一会。

对方挨得很近，身上传来熟悉又温暖的Alpha信息素，是她的Alpha的信息素气味。金发女人似乎已经抹掉了旧的口红，她拆开新的包装，拿起那支新的口红一点点涂起来。

那支口红是总部CEO，她母亲Cora在生日宴会上送她的价值不菲的礼物。酒色醇红，比她平时用的口红颜色还深一些，因此她一直未动。金发女人温热的气息萦绕在鼻尖，对方慢慢把口红在她唇上涂匀，又很仔细地在她的唇角勾画着。

Regina看着金发女人低垂下的眸子，光和阴影下勾勒出的侧脸，对方神情似乎挺认真。她伸出手，碰了碰她的金发，将那绺金发挽到对方耳后。她的动作很轻，带着点痒意。金发女人忽然停下来，看着她,怔住了。那双浅绿色的眸中有什么晃荡氤氲着。

口红停留的时间过长，Regina困惑地看向对方，睫毛一颤一颤，像羽毛一样，弄得金发女人心中有什么地方更痒了。Regina抬起手，去碰她拿着口红的手，Emma握住她的指尖。

Regina怔住了，对方已经放下她的手，将口红搁在桌上。金发女人离得很近，她们之间的缝隙只剩下薄薄一层空气，她的指尖在她的唇角，揉搓着多涂出来的口红，带着某种令人心生异样的感觉。她的指尖时而偏过去一点点，擦过她的唇。金发女人的触碰很温热，却和她此时眸中萦绕的，声音低哑的，如出一辙得让人心慌。

当Emma的指尖再一次擦过Regina的唇时，她没再去抹早已擦掉的口红，指尖若即若离地去勾勒对方唇上的弧线，勾勒微小的纹理。某种透骨的痒意蔓延开来，Regina被她闹得心里胀胀地难受，她伸手握住对方的手腕。金发女人浅绿色的眸子映入眼中，她的声音很轻柔，也很低哑，像嫩丝丝的柳树茎叶缓缓撕扯开的声音。

“别动。”

她的指尖还沾着对方的口红，从她的唇角一点点向上移去。轻擦过她的脸颊，眉弯，又停下来，描摹着她的眉眼。她的动作很轻柔，极珍重，顺着她的鼻梁而下，绕过她的唇角，划过下巴，轻轻蹭到了细嫩的脖颈。

细密的痒意蔓延开来，黑发女人轻轻颤了颤，手指往掌心蜷缩起来，对方的指尖却在一路下滑，某种东西在空气中闪现一下，又溃不成兵地开始剥落。

金发女人最终停在了她的胸口上，没再顺着她已经有些凌乱的衣襟继续往下。而是轻轻勾住她的下巴，伸手去刮擦刚刚涂上去的口红。

Regina被压在办公椅上，任她肆意妄为。又过了一会，就在黑发女人被对方的目光看得脸颊微微发烫时，金发女人没再用手刮擦她唇上的口红，她俯下身，唇齿将她包裹住。那种触感和她的身体一样温热，又极其柔软。Regina睫毛轻轻颤了颤，褐色的眸中氤氲起迷离的雾气。对方一点点吞进其上的口红，仿佛将她的内核也一点点吮净。她探进去，与她勾缠，Regina松开紧攥的手，她的臂弯将她裹住，也任由对方将她品尝耗尽。

她们纠缠了几乎一个世纪那么久，Regina停下来，轻轻喘着气。金发女人仍然撑在她身上，那双浅绿色的眸子带着点孩子气。垂落下的金发弄得黑发女人有点痒。Regina伸手将那些碎发撩到耳后，对方轻轻笑了，埋进她的肩侧，极珍重，仿佛她身上律动的是整个宇宙的心跳。

Regina眸中也氤氲起笑意，浮散在空中，如见荒山绿，如倾日光酒。

她的日光。


End file.
